Just wait till morning
by Knights of Silence
Summary: They may have been young and not knowing what to do. But he'd still rather have them with him than anyone else. For starishandow.


**_For starishandow! You never said how old or young ;) so I hope you like, what I did. And I am terribly sorry for how long it took, I wanted to try out an idea I had before doing this. Let's just say, there is a good reason we read the beginning first. Backwards fics, not a great idea._**

**_Hmm, they're all pretty ooc, and the first thing about this fiction can be a touchy topic for some (I don't really think horrible things of their mother, it's just the plot). But I hope everyone enjoys this anyways._**

**_Rawh! There is only one horror fic here?! I might have to break my no multi-chaptered rule for that! Hmph, what a shame._**

**_Disclaimer- As we know I don't own anything, save for my plots. _**

_Just wait for morning_

* * *

><p>Hikaru watched with dulls eyes as his mother brought in there new baby brother. This one, however, was not from his mother. She had decided to adopt a new son at the age of two. He knew what would happen. For about two weeks or so, she would fawn all over him. She would love him to no ends. But after that, she would have to go back to work leaving his twelve year old brother, Masaomi's charge.<p>

The red haired boy looked at his mother throwing her a fake smile before walking away. She was the worst kind of woman, even he would make a better one than her.

Hikaru didn't want a new brother at all. His small childish features dipped into a deeps frown as he rounded the corner to his room. If she had only, he didn't know, spent time with the children she had, maybe she wouldn't need a new one every year or so.

He slammed his door with a great deal of force, for a child, he made his way to his bed. He didn't feel like sleeping, he just wanted the warmth. The warmth of a hug he had long since forgotten existed. No, he knew it still existed, just now it was being given to another.

A small tap came to his door. Eyes sharpened as they watched the ceiling. "What?"

"Hikaru." Ukyo's voice shrilled out annoyingly and the door knob twisted and wood was pulled out. His blonde head popped into the room, and into sight as the redhead rolled over.

"Go away, Baka!" Hikaru gripped his pillow firmly in one hand, pfrxing his face into it.

"I promise it won't be like last time. Just wait, you'll see."

"Lair." The redhead whispered into his pillow.

* * *

><p>One week turned to two. That eventually turned into three. Just like Hikaru predicted, his mother had grown bored and hand Louis off into Masaomi's care.<p>

Hikaru rolled out of is bed as the morning sun dipped in through his window, dancng across his face. His short red hair sticking out this way and that. His dazed golden eyes looking over the contents of his room.

With it being a Saturday, he didn't bother to get dressed before entering the kitchen. Ukyo stood on his tippy toes to see over the pot he stirred the contents of. His hair looked messy, as if he had climbed out of bed only to start cooking. His glass covered eyes focused on the rim of the, what Hikaru guessed to be, stew.

"Onii-chan, is that breakfast." He called out in a whinny childish voice, one that he often teased Ukyo with.

"Nope, it's the dog's food."

"Ne, onii-chan, if you're going to lie, make it a good one at least." Hikaru turned away shrugging.

Breakfast was quiet. Masaomi cooed at Louis, trying to get him to eat his food, while the brunette's plate was left untouched. The triplets eat in silence, which was unusual. Normally they'd be talking loudly about a show they had recently seen or how boring school was. Yet this morning they seemed to keep their conversion to that of glances and the meeting of eyes, something only they could decode. Hikaru played with his food, gentle stabs from his chopsticks to push the food further onto his plate. Kaname's worried eyes lingering on the redhead while he brought his food to his mouth. And Ukyo, who had been seated last, elegantly bringing his food up to his mouth, tired eyes barely rising from his plate.

Hikaru internally laughed. Their mother was nowhere to be found. Just like he had said. Ukyo had almost convinced him that this time would be different. However, even the blonde had seen the light, he knew that his younger brother was right.

"Masa-nii, is mom at work?" Hikaru broke the silence, chopsticks hovering over his abused food.

Masaomi looked at him for a split second before turning his head away. "Y-yes."

"I see." Golden eyes narrowed at the lie. He pushed himself from the table, hopping to the floor. His stomach rolled uneasily, as he felt something rise up his throat. With one arm over his stomach and the other hand flying up to his mouth, it did little to stop the spew of sickness from leaking out.

"Hikaru!" Kaname, Ukyo, and Masaomi all shouted.

The triplets didn't understand fully what had just taken place. At the loud yells, Louis started to cry out. Kaname was the first of of his chair to go over to his younger brother. He grabbed the unsteady redhead around the waist, hoping he would not retch again.

"Kaname take him to his room. Ukyo call mom, then get water or... something. I'll take care of these guys." The twelve year old Masaomi tried to look calm.

"H-hai." Kaname said taking on most of Hikaru's weight, trying to guide his brother. Their combined footfalls were unsteady, uneasy, and somewhat shifted to the left.

How the blonde managed to get his brother into the room, never mind the bed was beyond Ukyo. In fact, by the time it took him to get cool water and try to call his mother three times, to no avail, his brother had all but covered the sickly boy.

"But I feel fine!" Hikaru whinned, trying his hardest to shuffle out of the covers.

"Baka!" Ukyo threw the door wide open, though it had already been part way done.

Kaname looked back at him. "I think he seems warm."

The older brother bit his lip. "I wish mom were here."

"I don't."

Both blondes snapped their attention to the youngest in the room. They watched him squirm in the blankets even more, before he decided to give up.

Hikaru's face burned with fever and embarrassment. "I'd rather have you two than her."

Ukyo placed the water on the redhead's nightstand. He kneeled by his brother on the floor resting his elbows n the cushiony bed, much the way Kaname was doing, and smiled. "Then let's wait till morning. If you still don't feel good, then I'll call mom."

Kaname raised an eyebrow at that. He glanced at the other blonde meeting his blue eyes as if to ask, 'Didn't you already?'

Ukyo shrugged him off. What Hikaru didn't know wouldn't hurt him. Besides, he he were I'll, he would rather have his brothers there more than their mom.

Kaname smiled at the shrug knowingly. "Yeah, we'll just have to wait till morning."


End file.
